


Father Fetish

by yutorin



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment, Otokogumi
Genre: BEST Parties, Kenichi is hot okay, M/M, Originally Posted in 2015, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, gossiping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 22:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutorin/pseuds/yutorin
Summary: Okamoto Kenichi is hot. BEST agree, and Yuto is a little creeped out.





	Father Fetish

"What about a father fetish? Have you ever had the urge to bang his dad?" Inoo asked conversationally, setting his glass down on Takaki's coffee table. Yuto blinked incredulously at Inoo, hoping that he hadn't heard the older man right. But Inoo—and the rest of BEST—were just looking at him expectantly. He could feel himself blushing, the thought of Keito's dad in any sort of sexual situation an extremely embarrassing notion, and he sputtered out

"What? No!" Hikaru raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Really? Not even once?" Yuto shook his head violently, burying his face in his glass and taking a big swig of his beer to keep from having to comment. This proved to be a mistake when Daiki chimed in with an enthusiastic

"I'd tap that." Yuto spewed beer across Takaki's coffee table as the rest of BEST nodded in agreement. Yabu chortled with laughter at Yuto's violent display of mortification, as Takaki muttered a complaint about how _the furniture was new,_ getting up to get a towel. Yuto apologized to Takaki, hoping that the scene he had made would effectively steer the topic of conversation away from sexing Keito's father, but when he tuned back in to the conversation, Yabu was saying

"He is really hot, and he's only like...forty-six or something. And he was crazy when he was our age; he's probably done all of the really kinky stuff." Yuto wasn't sure how he'd managed to get invited to one of BEST's parties, but now he was thinking that maybe next time, instead of feeling flattered that he had been invited he should just decline, and run. Inoo nodded in agreement with Yabu, his head tilting to the side before he turned his gaze back onto Yuto. Yuto shrunk back a little bit.

"But seriously Yuto, you've been dating Keito for...three years now. I'm sure in that time you've managed to catch glimpses of Kenichi naked or something. Right?" Yuto shrugged, not really wanting to say yes, his mind racing back to the memory of the time he'd walked in on Keito's father cooking naked in the kitchen. Inoo smirked, asking. "And you've never wanted to get it on with him?" Yuto felt like his voice was stuck in his throat, and he struggled to get the word out

"No." Takaki gave him a skeptical look, wheedling

"Not even like, a threesome? Keito could still be there." That thought, the image of himself, in bed with _both_ of the Okamotos, made Yuto freeze, before practically yelping

"No!"

"I'd want him to push me up against a wall." Daiki declared.

"From behind? Yeah." Hikaru was nodding in agreement. Yabu's eyes narrowed as he contemplated the idea.

"But he couldn't like...take you home. Keito's there. He'd probably fuck you in a practice room at work or something. All rushed, just in case someone was coming." Takaki added, and Inoo let out a noise of approval. Yuto had to find a way to escape. He pulled out his phone, sending a quick text to Keito. _Save me._ It only took a few seconds for Keito to respond, the screen on his phone lighting up with the words _You can come over here if you want. I'm done studying, you could stay the night._ Yuto sighed in relief, getting to his feet and declaring that he had to go. The drive to Keito's didn't take long, and he let himself in, making his way to Keito's bedroom, able to hear the sound of a guitar being played, and he pushed the door open.

It wasn't Keito that was playing the guitar, it was his father, Kenichi sitting on the edge of Keito's bed, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers, his hair still damp from the shower. He glanced up at Yuto, smiling in greeting, and Yuto's heart raced, thoughts of the conversation he had just participated in racing through his mind, and he let out a strangled greeting, turning on his heel and retreating from the room. He ran smack into Keito, his boyfriend giving him a look of concern as he noticed the distressed look on Yuto's face, and he pulled Yuto in for a hug, asking gently

"What's wrong?" Yuto sighed.

"I'm going to kill BEST." He buried his nose into Keito's shoulder, breathing in his boyfriend's familiar scent, and he grumbled "Never let me go to one of their parties ever again."

"It can't have been that bad."

"You have no idea." Yuto groaned out. Keito ran a hand down his back in circles, chuckling, and asking

"What, did they talk about their fetishes or something?"


End file.
